


On the Way Down

by forparadise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forparadise/pseuds/forparadise
Summary: Isaac helps Scott deal with his jealousy.(Takes place sometime after season 2)





	On the Way Down

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through an old laptop and decided to update some unpublished fic! 
> 
> This is part of a series of Teen Wolf fics I was working on back in the day. The first one is a Chris/Jackson that can be found here (https://archiveofourown.org/works/827908)! The second was an Allison/Lydia that I've lost somewhere in the abyss of all my electronic devices. The one after this is a Derek/Stiles that I will be posting eventually!
> 
> I haven't watched Teen Wolf since Season 3, so the plot hiding in here somewhere is just super outdated.

*

*

It had been five days since Scott last spoke to Allison. Five days since he had smelled Lydia all over her like some kind of thick, sweet perfume.

He hadn't said a word, or acted angry or upset. But Allison knew that he knew. And it seemed like that's how she had wanted it. For him to find out that way. A type of _fuck you_ to him and his abnormal senses.

And even now, he still hadn't really figured out what an appropriate reaction would be. The two had barely even seen each other since then. But today Scott is already at his seat in history class, waiting for the morning bell to chime, when he notices Allison and Lydia walk in together. Allison doesn't even bother with a glance his way, but as Lydia passes, he catches her eye. It doesn't hold long, but he can see the stress pulling at her brow.

Scott doesn't want to, but he can't help but watch them as they take their seats. Allison seems a bit taken aback when Lydia doesn't sit next to her, but instead takes the empty seat closest to Scott. Lydia flashes her a smile from across the room, and this seems to calm her.

Scott busies himself with the contents of his binder until the teacher walks in only a moment later.

He knows Lydia wouldn't have done it on purpose, but her proximity to him is only a distraction—the smell of Allison is fresh and constant on her—their perfumes mingle together; every time Lydia moves her hair it's Allison he smells.

He doesn't want to care. He feels confident in knowing that he loves them both and appreciates their friendship. He wants them to know that he understands.

But before long he's raising his hand mid-lecture, and asking to go to the men's washroom.

-

The washroom is empty, as to be expected mid way through first period, and Scott goes to the sink. He lets the cold water run for a minute before plunging his hands under and splashing a handful against his face. He rubs at his cheeks, forehead, eyes; and then leans his forearms on the edge of the sink to press his head down against them.

He doesn't know how long he stays standing like this—but his thoughts are interrupted when he feels a hand, gentle but firm, press against the curve of his lower back.

His eyes jerk up, and in the mirror he sees Isaac frowning down at him. He stands with a sigh, pulling away enough so the contact breaks. Isaac crosses his arms over his chest, still frowning, and his eyes are focused on Scott with a disapproving look.

Scott runs a hand through his hair, looking down at his sneakers.

"I just, kind of want to be alone right now... if you don't mind." He doesn't know what else to say, and he feels uneasy.

Isaac nods, but then after a moment—

"It's because of Allison, isn't it."

It's not a question. Scott gawks at him.

"Well, yeah. I mean... there's been a lot going on lately."

A smile spreads across Isaac's face that bothers Scott immediately. "You think I can't smell it on her, too? Not that I blame her. I mean, that Lydia—"

"Why does it matter to you? Why are you here?" Scott realizes it's out of character when he cuts him off, but he's frustrated and Isaac's mocking smile is one of the last things that could possibly help him.

Isaac's smile fades and he gives Scott a challenging look.

"Well, I guess it's easy to see why all of your friends have been dropping like flies lately, huh? You're lucky I cared enough to come. I don't see your buddy Stiles checking up on you. Or does he even know what happened between those two?"

Scott lowers his eyes again.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. And... No. I don't think he knows." Isaac _hm's_ and Scott meets his eyes when the other boy takes a few steps closer. His movement is casual and confident as he places a hand on the sink next to Scott. He's closer than what's comfortable. Scott doesn't step away though.

"So are you just going to sulk about it for the rest of your life?" he says, his eyes moving over Scott's lips and chest leisurely.

Scott tenses at the comment; he didn't think he was being sulky. He thought he was handling it quite well, actually. At least that's how he hoped other people saw it.

"The best thing is to just move on," Isaac continues. "Have a little fun yourself; it'll take your mind off things. A way to get back at them even, you know?"

"Oh, that sounds really healthy," Scott manages, trying to sound aloof despite the fingers Isaac is now running along his collarbone over his shirt.

He tenses as Isaac delicately moves his fingertips down his chest and stomach, it's a playful touch, but Scott feels his body heat up—so with a bit of embarrassment he turns to take a step away.

Isaac is fast as he moves to place his wandering hand on the other side of the sink Scott was next to; his hands now on both sides, trapping Scott between his arms. Their bodies not quite touching, but the distance between them is barely noticeable.

Scott leans away, his lower back against the ceramic sink behind him, but Isaac moves with him. Their faces are close. "Whaddya say, Scott? I'm kind of an expert on figuring out ways to forget the past. At least for a little while."

Scott swallows and his mouth feels very dry.

"What... kind of ways?" he says, and he hates to seem so timid. Although he wants what Issac is offering, he's only ever been with Allison; and that took a long time, a lot of courting and getting to know each other. What they had, had been beautiful.

He realizes—once Isaac dips his head down and moves his full lips across Scott's jawline; pushing his body firmly against Scott's so that he can feel his cock, already half hard, pressing against his hip—that anything Isaac has planned probably couldn't be referred to as that.

Scott pushes back though, and the two rub against each other wherever they can, the room silent aside from their heated breathing.

Scott feels inexperienced in contrast to the other boy, Isaac's hands already making him delirious; seeming to know exactly how and where to touch him. This doesn't seem to trouble Isaac though as he pants next to Scott's ear, letting a hand slip easily into the front of his jeans, cupping him with a squeeze. Then, after a heated glance into his eyes, he drops soundlessly to his knees—and Scott can feel his muscles tighten at the idea of what would come next.

Isaac undoes his jeans and with an effortless tug pulls them down to his ankles. He pushes his hot mouth and tongue against Scott's erection through his boxers, and Scott jolts with the sudden awareness that they're standing in the painfully open space of the boy's washroom. He grabs at Isaac's hair with both hands, breathing for him to stop; that anyone could walk in at any moment—but even he can hear the lack of conviction in his voice; the fear of getting caught only secondary in his mind to the mouth on him.

Isaac pulls back and looks up at him;

"I guess you better be quick about it, then," he says with a smile, and then pulls Scott's boxers down, his mouth falling over his dick so abruptly it makes him gasp.

Isaac's mouth is so warm he can't help but let his eyes slide shut after only a few seconds.

He reaches back to help steady himself, and—for what feels like the first time since Isaac dropped to his knees in front of him—he lets out a shaky breath.

He can feel Isaac smile around his cock, his teeth creating a hard pressure on the sensitive skin.

It bothers him to be giving in so easily, but Isaac quickly falls back into rhythm, and all Scott can manage is to lean his head back and let him do whatever he wants.

He realizes that this most definitely isn't Isaac's first time, as—after what seems like barely a minute—he feels his knees tremble, and the muscles between his shoulder blades clench.

The palms of his hands sting from the pressure as he tries to keep himself steady, clutching the sides of the ceramic sink behind him.

Isaac sighs and it's achingly warm, then rests his hands on Scott's calves, slowly and steadily moving them up over the curve behind his knees, to rest on the firm, sensitive flesh at the back of his thighs.

Scott wonders—eyes shut tight, mouth open, breathing shallow—if this is the reason that Derek keeps him around.

The thought makes his stomach clench with arousal—and he wishes more than anything that he could grab the other boy's head with both hands, dig his nails into the mess of hair, gain some control over the situation.

"Oh, _god_ , Isaac..." is all he manages though, realizing that if he let go of the sink behind him he'd probably collapse to his knees.

Scott looks down for the first time, and what he sees makes him release a sound deep in his throat that's more animal than human—Isaac with his eyes closed and lips swollen as they pull carefully along his cock; one hand now buried between his own legs so he can rub himself through his jeans.

The image makes Scott come without warning only a few seconds later, head snapping back and hands clutching the ceramic so hard he can hear it splintering.

The sound Isaac makes tells Scott that it takes him by surprise; but moments later, as he stumbles to his feet, Scott can hear him chuckling quietly under his breath.

He walks to the paper towel dispenser and pulls out a handful, glancing over to make sure Scott is watching him before he wipes the other boys come from his cheek, chin and mouth.

He smiles after, and the look in his eyes makes Scott take a step toward him. He wants to touch him so badly—but when he reaches for him, Isaac moves away casually and takes a few steps toward the stalls.

"You better get back to class, McCall. Gotta keep those grades up."

Scott is frustrated by the subtle mocking tone, but Isaac flashes him a look that's playful enough; so Scott finishes straightening his clothes, and with a shaky breath turns toward the door and briskly walks out into the hallway.

-

He gets back to class and is thankful that the teacher is done lecturing, only bothering with a glance of disapproval when Scott walks by with his head down.

He sits back down in his seat, elbows on the desk in front of him, and rests his forehead in his palms.

He can't fathom the idea of concentrating on something as menial as history homework, when his mind is still back in the boys restroom with Isaac; and instead of Isaac in the stall alone, hands on himself—Scott is in there with him, using his hands instead, exploring their way down his chest, and his stomach—

He startles and pulls his head up when he notices a piece of paper lightly tickling against his elbow. He glances over and Lydia gives him an apprehensive smile. He takes the paper from her after a short pause, and notices they're the notes from the lecture he had just missed. He thanks her with a small nod, and she looks away; the smile on her lips tells Scott that she's pleased with the acknowledgment.

He can't help but smile himself, and as he begins copying the notes into his own binder—glancing back and forth between his page and Lydia's clear, bubbly hand writing—he realizes that maybe things can change, and yet still be fine, after all.

 

*

*


End file.
